Cardfight! Gensokyo G
by ZigmaZero
Summary: Follow Crossoverist and Self Insert Zero Colon and Shrine Maiden of Paradise Reimu Hakurei in the land of Gensokyo! Except, the Spell Card Rules are now Standard Vanguard Rules! See how this variation of Gensokyo holds..!
1. Pilot - Vanguard of the Past

**={Cardfight! Gensokyo G: Zero Colon's perspective}=**

I woke up.

 _'...Hakurei Shrine, Gensokyo.'_ I thought as I looked around. _'The last time I remembered being here is the Salem Incident.'_

I saw my first opponent. She's holding out a deck in her hand.

"I suppose you are the one who is said to be stronger than Yukari herself." She said. "Allow me to introduce myself first. I am the Shrine Maiden of Paradise, Hakurei Reimu."

"I am pleased to meet you. Shall we battle?" I said,my deck in hand.

...

"Alright."

...Some time later.

 **"Stand up,Vanguard!"**

 **"Stand up,Z,Vanguard!"**

"[Barcgal]!"

"[Blue Scud, Barcgal]."

The units materialized behind us.

 _'She played Royal Paladin, with Barcgal as her starter. There's no doubt that deck's really old._

"That deck... Royal Paladin? This gonna be good-ze." I heard a familiar voice from behind me. There's no doubt it was the Ordinary Magician, Marisa. I gained my knowledge of all beings in Gensokyo from the Sage herself, and-

"My move! Draw!" Reimu started, disrupting my thought. "I ride [Knight of Friendship, Kay]! [Barcgal] moves. I call [Wingal], and I call [Flogal] with [Barcgal]'s ability. Turn End."

Turn 2

"It's my Turn now. Draw." I signal the beginning of my turn. "I ride [Knight of Benevolence, Kay]. [Blue Scud, Barcgal] moves. Then call [Wingal Youth]." The high dogs jumped alongside Kay. "[Blue Scud, Barcgal] Boosts. [Wingal Youth] attacks. Then, [Knight of Benevolence, Kay] attacks."

I looked up, and Reimu didn't seem to do anything against the attacks. "[Wingal Youth]'s skill. I put a card that bears the name _'Blaster Blade'_ into my hand. It moves into the Soul. Turn End."

Turn 3

 **Field Recap.**

 **My Side - Reimu's Side**

 **RC- [** 'Blue Scud, Barcgal' , None - 'Flogal' , 'Barcgal' **]  
VC- [**None , 'Knight of Benevolence, Kay' - 'Knight of Fiendship, Kay' , 'Wingal' **]  
**

 **My Side:**

 **Damage** 0

 **Drop** 0

 **Hand** 6

 **Soul** 0

(Known Hand: 'Blaster Blade','Little Tactician, Marron'

 **Reimu's Side:**

 **Damage** 2 (Used 0)

 **Drop** 0

 **Hand** 4

 **Soul** 0

"Hah! I'll show YOU! I call [Future Knight, Llew] with [Barcgal]'s ability! Then, his ability activates! [Barcgal],[Flogal], and [Future Knight, Llew] goes into the Soul! I superior Ride [Blaster Blade]!"

I smiled. "You can't use its ability to retire my [Blue Scud, Barcgal] though. You have to Counterblast 1 for the cost."

She snapped. "It doesn't matter! I call [Knight of Silence, Gallatin] and another [Wingal]! [Wingal] Boosts! [Knight of Silence, Gallatin] attacks!"

Oh no she won't. "I guard with [Pink Comet, Flogal]"

"[Blaster Blade]! [Wingal]'s Skill activates! +4000 Power!"

"I won't guard."

She flashes her trigger check. "I got myself a [Critical Trigger]! All effects to [Blaster Blade]!"

Turn 4

 **Field Recap.**

 **My Side - Reimu's Side**

 **RC- [** 'Blue Scud, Barcgal' , None - 'Knight of Silence, Gallatin' , 'Wingal' **]  
VC- [**None , 'Knight of Benevolence, Kay' - 'Blaster Blade' , 'Wingal' **]  
**

 **My Side:**

 **Damage 2**

 **Drop** 0

 **Hand** 5

 **Soul** 0

(Known Hand: 'Blaster Blade','Little Tactician, Marron'

 **Reimu's Side:**

 **Damage** 2 (Used 1)

 **Drop** 0

 **Hand** 6

(Known Hand: 'Bringer of Good Luck, Epona')

 **Soul** 4

"My, I've been thinking of giving you a handicap. Seems you don't need it." I said. "Return, His Majesty's right-hand man! Ride, [Blaster Blade]!" The familiar knight of courage held his sword in the sky. "[Blaster Blade] attacks!"

She threw a card in front of herself. "I guard with [Bringer of Good Luck, Epona]!"

Heh. "Drive Check. No Trigger."

Turn 5

"Arise, holy dragon of the Sanctuary! I ride!" Reimu chanted while Riding. "[Soul Saver Dragon]!"

I frowned a bit. "Soul Saver..."

She noticed it. "Now, [Soul Saver Dragon]'s skill activates! _Soul Blast_ 5! [Knight of Silence, Gallatin] and the two [Wingal]s get +5000 Power! Now, [Soul Saver Dragon] attacks!"

21000 Power... not bad. "No guard."

" _Twin Drive!_ Tch. No trigger! [Knight of Silence, Gallatin] attacks!"

"I also let this pass."

Turn 6

 **Field Recap**

 **My Side - Reimu's Side**

 **Damage 4(4 Counters Left) - 2(1 Counter Left)**

 **Hand 6 - 7**

 **Soul 1 - 2**

 **RC** **[** 'Blue Scud, Barcgal' , None **-** 'Knight of Silence, Gallatin' , 'Wingal' **]**

 **VC [** None **-** 'Blaster Blade' - 'Soul Saver Dragon' , 'Wingal' **]**

 **RC [Blank]**

"I think it's time to show you... just why I am here. Swordsman of Light, exceed the gates of Time! I ride [Blaster Blade Exceed]!"

"W-whaaa? I haven't seen that card ever!" The witch behind me said.

"With the cost of Counterblast 1, Retire [Knight of Silence, Gallatin]!" Gallatin was destroyed immediately.

Reimu gritted her teeth. "The same skill as Blaster Blade, but with a lower Cost..."

I lowered my head. "Observe, Reimu. This is the power of the future! **Stride Step!** "

"So you're from the future, huh? Figures, those Royal Paladin units look different from Reimu's."

I grinned. "By discarding cards with a Grade total of 3 or more, in this case [New Style Blaster, Llew], I open the Stride Gate!"

Three Stride circles loomed above me. "Trigger the power of the future! Stride Generation!"

A dragon flew down the Gate, receiving Blaster Blade Exceed's power.

 **"[Holy Dragon, Myriad Soul Saver]!"** My voice echoes.

Reimu stumbled back. "S-Soul Saver!?"

I continued. "[Blaster Blade Exceed]'s skill! _Counter Blast_ 1, I choose a card with _'Blaster Blade'_ in its card name, and put it into my hand!" I showed [Blaster Blade Exceed]. "I activate this everytime I transcend time and summon a card with _'Saver'_ in its name. Next, [Blue Scud, Barcgal]'s Generation Break! I Counter Blast 1, and put it into the Soul. I put a card with _'Alfred'_ or _'Blaster'_ into my hand." I showed another [Blaster Blade Exceed].

Marisa sighed. "This ain't good..."

"I call [Wingal Youth], [Little Tactician, Marron], [Knight of Virtue, Bedivere] and [Champion of Silence, Gallatin]. [Little Tactician, Marron]'s Skill. Another Counter Blast. I call [Knight of Benevolence, Kay]."

 **Field Recap:**

[Knight of Benevolence, Kay] , [Knight of Virtue, Bedivere]

[Little Tactician, Marron] , [Myriad Soul Saver/Blaster Blade Exceed]

[Wingal Youth] , [Champion of Silence, Gallatin]

"With Kay's Skill, I Counter Cha- I mean, I turn a card in my Damage Zone face up." I slipped. "[Knight of Bedivere] gain +2000 Power."

Reimu stood there, eyes wide. "So much power..."

"Now, [Holy Dragon, Myriad Soul Saver] attacks. Cost of _Soul Blast_ 3! All five rear-guards get +5000 Power. Total power, [38000]."

"Flash Shield, Iseult! Perfect Guard!" Reimu became frustrated.

" _Triple Drive!_ I got a Heal Trigger! I heal 1 Damage, and Power +5000 to Gallatin. Attack."

She let both attacks through.

Turn 7

 **Field Recap**

 **My Side - Reimu's Side**

 **RC [** 'Knight of Benevolence, Kay' , 'Knight of Virtue, Bedivere' - None, 'Wingal' **]**

 **VC [** 'Little Tactician, Marron' , 'Blaster Blade Exceed' - 'Soul Saver Dragon' , 'Wingal' **]**

 **RC [** 'Wingal Youth' , 'Champion of Silence, Gallatin' - None **]**

 **Damage 3(2) - 4(3)**

 **Hand 6 - 5**

 **Soul 0 - 0**

... "Do you see it, Reimu?"

"See what?" Reimu shouted back.

"The reason I challenged you... Do you see it's purpose?" I asked.

"..." She went quiet. "...Final Turn."

"W-WHAAATT!? Reimu, you're crazy!" Marisa shouted with undescribable decibels of intensity.

"I ride. [King of Knights, Alfred]." Reimu muttered through a cold voice.

I grinned in her face.

"Cost, _Counter Blast_ 3\. I call [Blaster Blade] to the Rear-Guard. Then, I call [Knight of Silence, Gallatin] and [Little Sage, Marron]. Now, [Wingal] boosts. [Blaster Blade] attacks."

"I will let that pass." Now I have 4 Damage.

"[King of Knights, Alfred] attacks. He gets +2000 for all Royal Paladin rear-guards."

Just according to Keikaku _(Translator's Note: Keikaku means plan.)_ "Arrive from the future to protect me! **Guard Step!** I discard a [Heal] to summon another being from the future! **Generation Guard!** [Great Flash, Iseult]!"

I took a glance back to look for Marisa. She is just getting attacked by the local wildlife. "[Great Flash, Iseult]'s skill. _Counter Blast_ 1\. She gains +25000 Shield."

"...Twin Drive. Double Critical Trigger. All effects to [Knight of Silence, Gallatin]. Attack."

Hmm. "I guard with two [Nova Knight, Llew]s."

Reimu's eyes went blank, as she signaled the end of her turn.

Turn 8

 **Field Recap**

 **My Side - Reimu's Side**

 **RC [** 'Knight of Benevolence, Kay' , 'Knight of Virtue, Bedivere' - 'Blaster Blade' , 'Wingal' **]**

 **VC [** 'Little Tactician, Marron' , 'Blaster Blade Exceed' - 'King of Knights, Alfred' , 'Wingal' **]**

 **RC [** 'Wingal Youth' , 'Champion of Silence, Gallatin' - 'Knight of Silence, Gallatin' , 'Little Sage, Marron' **]**

 **Damage 4(2) - 4(0)**

 **Hand 3 - 5**

 **Soul 0 - 1**

I sighed. "You really didn't understand... Now, it's the Final Turn!"

Marisa poked her head out of the patch of woodland. "You're screwed-ze!"

"Lead me to my dream! **Stride Step!** When I have three or more face up cards in my G Zone, I may discard a card with the same name as my Vanguard!"

A distinct black and yellow aura blasted across all of Gensokyo. "After this turn ends, the cards in my G Zone shall be no more. **Devour the future and manifest! United Sanctuary's Zeroth Dragon! Ultimate Stride!"**

That moment, the Hakurei had fallen.

...

 **={Present Day}=**

However, that is all in the past.

Now, I only serve as the Shrine Maiden's assistant, rival, and a friend. I can safely say that I won't be doing something incident-like very soon.

However, the day of the next Incident draws near...

 **Episode End.**

AUTHOR'S REVISION 2.

fanfic dot net blew up the pilot chapters, rendering them unreadable, so i delete them all.

also, this fanfic's name will now be {Cardfight! Gensokyo G}. pls review, cus i need all the directions i could get.


	2. Duel 1 - Rin Satsuki

**={Cardfight! Gensokyo G}=**

 **Duel 1**

 **Satsuki Rin**

"E-excuse me?" Oh?

"Hmm? Who's there?" I lazily jumped up and glided myself down in a standing position.

In front of me was a nurse of some description. She has a nurse hat, light yellow hair, wore a full outfit, and is holding a black bag of unknown properties.

"C-can you teach me how to play Vanguard? I just arrived, and I don't get the rules yet..." She explains in pretty good detail, in my opinion.

"Very well. Where should we play?" I picked up my deck magically.

She looked around.

"O-oh. You don't have a FICA yet, do you? I'll give you one in Reimu's place. She normally gives out these for a fee, but I'll give you this for free." I suggested.

"Y-yes! Thank you very much, sir!" She bowed several times.

"Call me Zero. What's your name and clan?" I asked. "It's needed for the FICA's registration."

"I am Satsuki Rin. I play _Angel Feather._ " She answered quickly.

I handed her the FICA. "That FICA now represents your name, clan, win-loss ratio, ace card, and your Fighter's Rank. Basically, certain win-loss ratios and number of fights determine your Rank, but I'll explain that later." I tapped the FICA, and it turns into a half-table. "For now, let's just fight."

Rin does the same to her FICA. "Yes please."

 **Zero Colon(Shadow Paladin) [Rank Null - 100% Win Rate]**

 **vs**

 **Rin Satsuki(Angel Feather) [Rank Null - Null Win Rate]**

"Stand Up! (Z!) Vanguard!"

"[Witch of Banquets, Lir]!" "[Black Candle, Azrail]!"

 _'Angel Feather isn't a deck I would like to fight, ever. I blame the fridge.'_ "I will take my turn first. **Stand Phase,** I [Stand] all units at [Rest]. **Draw Pha-** "

"I already got all of that, I think. What I don't get are the G Units." She cut me off.

"...Draw. I ride [Witch of Precious Stones, Dana]. Turn End."

Rin shook her head for a bit. "...Draw! I ride [Black Bomber, Maalik]! I call one more [Black Bomber, Maalik] and [Black Call, Nakir]! It's Skill! I drop [Surgery Angel] to get [Black Shiver, Gavrail] into my hand! Attack!"

 _'Maalik? That card isn't out yet!'_ "A-ahh... no guard to all of them."

My opponent tilts her head. "What is it? You look pale..."

"N-nothing... continue the battle." I changed my pose a bit.

"O-okay... Oh! I got a Critical Trigger!" She held her card up excitedly.

 _'Seriously!?'_

 **Turn frikkin' 3.**

 **Zero's Field**

 **Damage** 4 **Drop** 0 **Soul** 0 **Hand** 5

 **Front Row** ( - , [Witch of Precious Stones, Dana] , - )

 **Back Row** ( - , [Witch of Banquets, Lir] , - )

 **Satsuki's Field**

 **Damage** 0 **Drop** 1 **Soul 1** **Hand** 4

 **Front Row** ( [Black Call, Nakir] , [Black Bomber, Maalik] , [Black Bomber, Maalik]

 **Back Row** ( - , [Black Candle, Azrail] , - )

"I ride [Reality Witch, Femme]. I call [Inspection Witch, Deirdre]! Her skill activates! COST Soul Blast 1, I call your [Surgery Angel] over [Black Bomber, Maalik]!" She yelped in surprise, as Maalik moved into the Drop Zone.

"Now, [Reality Witch, Femme] attacks [Black Call, Nakir]!" I shouted.

"W-What? Um, n-no guard!"

 **Drive Check: [Mezmerising Witch, Fianna].**

"Then, Deirdre will attack the Vanguard!"

She threw down a card. "Guard! [Surgery Angel]!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Zero's Field**

 **Damage** 4 **Drop** 0 **Soul** 0 **Hand** 5

 **Front Row** ( - , [Witch of Reality, Femme] , [Inspection Witch, Deirdre] )

 **Back Row** ( - , [Witch of Banquets, Lir] , - )

 **Satsuki's Field**

 **Damage** 0 **Drop** 1 **Soul 0** **Hand 3**

 **Front Row** ( - , [Black Bomber, Maalik] , [Surgery Angel] )

 **Back Row** ( - , [Black Candle, Azrail] , - )

"Ha~h. It's my turn, draw! I ride [Nurse of Broken Heart]! MoveAnd then call 2 more of them!" She rushed her thoughts. "My left rear-guard attack first!"

Tch. "Intercept." I let Deirdre take it.

"My Vanguard attacks!" She flipped over the top card instantly.

 **Drive Check:** **[Black Shiver, Gavrail]**

"My right-hand attacks!"

"I GUARD WITH [Witch of Goats, Medb]!"

Damn... that was... close.

 **Turn 5**

 **Zero's Field**

 **Damage** 5 **Drop** 0 **Soul** 0 **Hand** 4

 **Front Row** ( - , [Witch of Reality, Femme] , - )

 **Back Row** ( - , [Witch of Banquets, Lir] , - )

 **Satsuki's Field**

 **Damage** 0 **Drop** 1 **Soul 1** **Hand 2**

 **Front Row** ( [Nurse of Broken Heart] , [Nurse of Broken Heart] , [Nurse of Broken Heart] )

 **Back Row** ( - , [Black Candle, Azrail] , [Surgery Angel] )

"I ride [Mezmerising Witch, Fianna]! Attack!" I declared.

 **Drive Check: [Little Skull Witch, Nemain] , [Black Crow Witch, Eine]**

"I got a Critical Trigger! All effects to my Vanguard!"

 **Damage Check: [Thousand Ray Pegasus] , [Doctoroid Refros]**

 **Turn 6**

 **Zero's Field**

 **Damage** 5 **Drop** 0 **Soul** 0 **Hand** 6

 **Front Row** ( - , [Witch of Reality, Femme] , - )

 **Back Row** ( - , [Witch of Banquets, Lir] , - )

 **Satsuki's Field**

 **Damage 2** **Drop** 1 **Soul 1** **Hand 2**

 **Front Row** ( [Nurse of Broken Heart] , [Nurse of Broken Heart] , [Nurse of Broken Heart] )

 **Back Row** ( - , [Black Candle, Azrail] , [Surgery Angel] )

"Hehehe." She giggled..? "I ride [Black Shiver, Gavrail]!"

I frowned. "When we were both Grade 3, you may discard cards with the total Grade of 3 or higher, and Stride a G Unit."

Rin suddenly became more confident. "I discard [Black Shiver, Gavrail, **Stride Generation!** " As wind suddenly became fierce, a certain card flew from the G Zone into her hand. **"[Holy Seraph, Zachariel]!"**

I gritted my teeth. This is _not_ a good sign. "As you Stride, you may use certain cards' skills. The G Unit also gain the power and name of one of your Hearts. Generation Break abilities activate when you have certain amounts of G Units face up in your (VC) of G Zone."

She cheerfully continued. "Stride Skill! I Counterblast [Thousand Ray Pegasus, I put the top card, [Nurse of Danger Heart] to the Damage Zone, then call [Doctoroid Refros] from the Damage Zone!

Uh oh. _That card was not limited yet!_ (At least in Gensokyo)

 **Power Recap**

9000(3000), 26000(6000), 9000(3000)

4000, 5000, 5000

 **20 Minutes Later...**

"..." Looping Refros 40 times is NOT fun. How did she do that when her deck's like, a LOT?

 **Power Recap**

9000(248000), 26000(496000), 9000(248000)

-, 5000, 5000

She smiled. "I think I overdid it..." Yes. Yes you did.

 **Winner: Rin Satsuki**

"...Well, that was awkward. Nice fight, even though you'll get bonked for stalling most of the time." I walked back into the Shrine. "Well, see you later."

 **={Cardfight! Gensokyo G}=**

"Sakuya? Is the preparation ready?"

"Yes, Mistress. None will dare to oppose you."

"Now then, let's begin. **Scarlet Gensokyo!** "

 **Next Chapter**

 **Duel 2 -** **Reimu Hakurei**

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This chapter is short, because Rin used Refros the Salt. xd


	3. Duel 2 - Reimu Hakurei

**={Cardfight! Gensokyo G}=**

 **Duel 2**

 **Reimu Hakurei**

"So you lost just like that? Wow, _you_ of all people got out-lucked?" Marisa throws out more insults. "Hah, if I were you, I'll give her a good lockin'-da ze!" She flashes her Gold Rank FICA at me.

"Shut up..." I frowned. Losing to a newcomer was NOT my cup of tea.

...I still blame the fridge for that, by the way.

Because of my lost to Rin, my FICA started off as a Rank Silver, which translates to around the Higher Wild Youkai, the regular Tengu and Kappa, and those kinds of stuff. This FICA is different from the anime's FICA because there is a Rank system instead of the Fighter's Quest System.

It's mostly for boasting, though. "Ah, Reimu! You have returned. What youkai are causing the forest nukes?" I called out to the figure floating up to the shrine.

She glanced over at me. "Bomb youkai. Think this world is his playground. Turns out he Drive Checks into his Damage Zone." She concluded.

I rose an eyebrow. "Huh. So there are still people who don't play by the Rules..."

It was two months after all. The number of those people dropped faster than my view count through the chapters. But they're still nonzero.

Reimu pointed her gohei at me. "Anyways, what was that about a newcomer?" Ah.

I shrugged. "Beat me up good. I blame the fridge."

"...Ah. And that makes you end up at Silver. Great." She took a kettle to brew some tea. "While we're resting, let's fight for a bit, Marisa."

"Hmm, hmm. I suppose I should go find ZUN. He probably would be around the Misty Lake mapping the layouts." I said to her.

This 'ZUN' I described is the Head Priest of the Hakurei Shrine, and is the only outsider who could access Gensokyo, Ota Junya. He is the sole reason this place don't go bankrupt, and in return takes information from Gensokyo to create _the Touhou Project._ (In vertical shooter form).

 _"Eye of the Barrier!"_ I channel my magic into the Barrier. It is just a simple observing spell, but it covers all of Gensokyo specifically. You could say it's like seeing in the Barrier's perspective.

Hakurei Path... Human Village... Forest of Magic... Misty La-- wait, what the..?

"...Reimu, a huge unknown substance passed through the Great Hakurei Barrier, near the Misty Lake. Shall we measure its properties?" I asked her.

"[Blaster Blade Seeker] attacks!" ...She already started her game!

"...Huh." Well, my target was to find ZUN, not investigate this big thing. He's by the lake, mapping the layout of a kind of mansion. _'Guess he was alright.'_

"Aww, c'mon! I swear you cheated-ze!" Marisa shouted out. It seems she got beaten in the _sixth turn._

"Welcome to the Silver Rank. I hope you find these garbage interesting." I smirked. Even though Marisa was a rank higher, she's on the verge of a downrank, so this is expected.

={Cardfight! Gensokyo G}=

"How did those mooks fare?" I smiled at Reimu. Her getting out to exterminate the townsfolk wasn't rare, but it wasn't very often, either.

"Utterly disappointing. They didn't even make their deck right." Reimu said boringly, twisting her deck of cards. "Oh, look. There's another one."

The white-haired youkai turned towards us. "Ara? Two delicious looking humans, walking to me? I always loved free food like this..." She was a female arachnid youkai, probably resembling a tarantula.

"Card or no card?" I shouted out. The one who doesn't follow the rules get exorcised by the traditional way, instead of a cardfight. I have to make sure she's not suicidal.

"My, my. How foolish can you get?" The girl laughed. Suddenly, twenty more arachnid youkai circles us. "We don't play with a children's card game. If you don't like that, you don't have a choice, do you, hmm?" She continued giggling.

"...Reimu. Who takes the kill?" I grinned at Reimu, already starting to chant a spell.

She glanced back. "I'll let you take care of this flock." Then, she held up her yin-yang orb. _"Fantasy Nature."_

While Reimu floated away from reality, I casted my trusty weapon to my side. _"Sealing Blade, The Blade!"_ The familiar touch of the chaotic black sword made me feel at home.

All of the youkai attacked directly.

 _"Death Sword Ninefold Chaos!"_ I swiped my sword, and hit them all nine times.

 ***Arachnid A took 2130 Damage!**

 ***Arachnid B took 2135 Damage!**

 ***Arachnid C took 2003 Damage!**

 ***Arachnid D took 2210 Damage!**

 ***Arachnid E took 2018 Damage!**

 ***Arachnid F took 2046 Damage!**

 ***Arachnid G took 2170 Damage!**

 ***Arachnid H took 2204 Damage!**

 ***Arachnid I took 2010 Damage!**

 ***Arachnid J took 1999 Damage!**

 ***Arachnid K took 2048 Damage!**

 ***Arachnid L took 2095 Damage!**

 ***Arachnid M took 2009 Damage!**

 ***Arachnid N took 2135 Damage!**

 ***Arachnid O took 2108 Damage!**

...Huh. I hit fifteen of them. Where did the other five and the leader go?

Oh. They booked it.

"That... was an experience." I spoke to where I believed Reimu would be. She appears soon after.

"A single youkai is negligible, but large groups are extremely dangerous. To think we'd find one so near..." Reimu mumbled.

"The youkai here seemed to be doing it knowingly, too. They _knew_ the Rules, and they _broke it._ Do they even know a youkai created this rule?" I said.

 _'After all,_ she _is the reason Vanguard exists in Gensokyo.'_ I continued in my head.

 _"Fatal Cocoon!"_ The leader arachnid shouted from above me, attempting to land a hit.

I looked up. _"Septette Nine."_ Several black spikes move to intercept her.

 ***Arachnid Leader took 9,999,999 Damage!** ***Zero is out of MP!** Even with the Rules, lethal battles still occur everywhere. "We should conclude the hunt for now, Reimu." I asked.

Reimu huffed. "Fine. We got to escort him back to the outside, too."

I spot an arachnid flailing wildly around. Arachnid J, was it?

...I leave it alone, and flew back to the Shrine.

={Cardfight! Gensokyo G}=

"Have a nice day, ZUN-san." I gave him a warm farewell.

"You both, too. Don't get killed out there." He replied. "By the way, what is up with that scarlet mist?"

We both turned back, and met the sight of a scarlet fog engulfing Gensokyo.

"...An Incident."

 **={Cardfight! Gensokyo G}=**


	4. Duel 3 - The Youkai of Darkness

**={Cardfight! Gensokyo G}=**

 **Duel 3**

 **The Youkai of Darkness**

"This scarlet mist..." I held out my hand. "It is the work of a high-class being. Possibly Vampire-class."

Reimu turned her head in the vague direction of the Misty Lake. Due to being with her for so long, I now know of how her inituition works.

...Barely. All I know is that that way's the way to the culprit and that's all.

"Yes, the culprit must be at the unknown location near the lake!" I pulled off my deck.

"Is that so~?" A youkai's voice is behind a tree.

Forward came a blonde-haired youkai. A red ribbon was put on her hair. Her black-white dress swaying in the wind.

"Darkness youkai..." Reimu believed. "If you don't get out of the way, we'll have no choice but to exterminate you."

"Oh~? Let's play, bird-eyed person!" She flew down, a black deck holder in hand.

 **H** **akurei Reim** **u (Royal Paladin) [Rank Master - 95% Win Rate]**

 **vs**

 **Rumia (Shadow Paladin) [Rank Copper - 25% Win Rate]**

"Stand up! Vanguard!"

"[Wingal Brave]!" "[Fullbau Brave]!"

"That card also isn't printed... Is the culprit from the outside world just recently..?" I looked at the familiar dog.

"You would be correct. Under orders from Mistress, she came to overtake the Hakurei Shrine." Another voice rang out.

"Another youkai of darkness!?" I turned back, to see a girl with one black wing and a candle in her hand.

"I have been ordered... to take care of you _specifically._ "

I eyed her deck. "Let's do this."

 **Zero Colon (Shadow Paladin) [Rank Silver - 50% Win Rate]**

 **vs**

 **Nix ( _Link Joker_ ) [Rank Silver - 70% Win Rate]**

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Z Vanguard!"

We faced of each other, a circle of darkness materializing around us.

"[Witch of Banquets, Lir]." I take the form of a young witch, and pointed the broom at her form.

"[Star-Vader, World Line Dragon]." The girl turned into a foreign red-and-black dragon kid.

 _'Link Joker. From the looks of it, must be_ himI thought. "I ride, [Witch of Precious Stones, Dana]." I left the form to take on a cloaked witch. "Turn End."

She looked at me. "Witches?"

I grinned. "You totally didn't spy my deck!"

She didn't even frown. "I ride [Star-Vader, Rune Magician]!" She took the form of herself, with a red-black tint of armor. "Attack!"

"I guard." A witch with a black top-hat appears, using her crows to drive my opponent away. _(Sld 10000 [Black Crow Witch, Eine])_ "Your foolish manuevers won't reach me." I tipped my cloak a bit.

 **Drive Check - [** **Star-Vader, Pixie Powder(HEAL)]**

"I ride. [Inspection Witch, Deirdre]." I took the form of a bookworm-kind of elf (I dunno how to describe it). "Now, I attack with a boost from [Witch of Banquets, Lir]." I open my book, and casted a lightning spell at the opposing humanoid. (Pow 9000 - 14000)

"Khh!" Rin fell back as the lightning struck.

Drive Check: [Reality Witch, Femme]

Damage Check: [Star-Vader, "Яeverse" Cradle]

'As I thought, it is "Яeverse".' I frowned a bit. 'And if that card is there, then... Uh oh.' "Turn End."

Turn **4**

Zero's Field

Damage 0 Drop 1 Soul 0 Hand 5

Front Row ( , [Inspection Witch, Deirdre] , )

Back Row (, [Witch of Banquets, Lir] , )

 **Nix** 's Field

Damage 1 Drop 0 Soul 1 Hand 6

Front Row ( , [Star-Vader, Rune Magician] , )

Back Row ( , , )

"Ride. [Star-Vader, Cold Death Dragon]. Attack." Nix suddenly morphed into an even larger dragon, and blows out a laser of black and red energy.

"Like I said, it's all for nought." I opened the book, and out came a goat which receives the full blunt of the attack. _(Sld10000 [Witch of Goats, Medb])_ "Thank you, Medb."

"Again!?" Nix cried out.

 **Drive Check: [Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse"]**

" _Mai Tān. Durō._ " I said aloud. "Ride! [Mezmerising Witch, Fianna]!"

A scarlet uniform materialized, prompted with a red rose. A ruby staff appeared in my left hand, and a blue net in my right arm.

"I shall attack. Support me, Lir." The little witch do some hand symbols, while I summon a scarlet-colored laser at the dragon opposite me. (Pow 11000- 16000)

"Ghh..!" Nix cried out as the laser envelopes her.

 **Drive Check: Twin Drive!! [Black Crow Witch, Eine]** (Critical 5000) **[Black Crow Witch, Eine]** (Critical 5000)

 **Damage Check: [Companion Star-Vader, Photon] [Star-Vader, Rune Magician]** **[Star-Vader, "Яeverse" Cradle]** "Gah..! You asked for this! I ride!" The form distorted, as several black rings cover the astral body. "Infini-"

I sense time being stopped.

I looked forward to Reimu's position. She doesn't seem to be in too much of a struggle, as in... She's pushing her opponent to five Damage.

Her opponent does seem to have fun, too.

I couldn't see all that at all in my fight. Nix is too focused on winning the fight, she didn't even _enjoy_ playing.

I dreamed. I dreamed of Cray. Of me facing off against Nix in this very fight.

I saw her. I saw the true her. A young girl, trapped by her own power.

She didn't choose this deck because she likes it. She did because she feels she must.

That explains why I feel sudden burst of emotions from her, instead of devoid or just... normal.

Suddenly, darkness shrouded her, and attempted to drive me away.

Unfirtunately for her, I am affiliated with darkness.

 **"Enshroud the mind no longer, Supernatural Darkness. Return to me, the greatest embodiment!"**

Suddenly, I snapped back to reality. The girl in front have changed. She should realize what's going on in a few moments.

Thus, time resumed its course.

"-ite Zero Dragon!" The form of the girl became a gigantic dragon, several black rings covering its body. "Release, Generation Zone!"

 **Stride Cost: [Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse"]** As the black rings generate into the sky, a massive dragon followed out.

"Death Star-Vader, Quintessence Dragon!"(Pow 1500011000=26000)

I frowned. "This is..."

"Quintessence's skill! COST CounterBlast 1 and SoulBlast 1! Lock! Omega Lock!" The dragon pointed its claw at Lir, who then is bound by several black rings.

"Geh..." Even though its skill isn't used properly, I still felt nervous.

"Call! Two [Star-Vader, "Яeverse" Cradle]s!" Nix summoned more cyber golems to the field. "Attack!"

The first slammed its fist at me, but a lizard suddenly became giant, and blocked the attack by its body. _(Sld 5000 [Lizard Witch, Aife])_

The second tried to crush me, but instead is distracted by a black cat along the way. _(Sld 10000 [Witch of Black Cats, Milcra])_

"I attack!" Nix declared.

The dragon moved to slash me. I don't move. "No guard."

 **Drive Check: Triple Drive!!! [Star-Vader, "Omega" Glendios] [Star-Vader, Pixie Powder]** (Heal 5000) **[Star-Vader, Apollonel Dragon]** (Critical 5000)

Receiving the full attack plus two triggers, I was blown back a bit. "Guh..."

 **Damage Check:** [Cultus Witch, Rias] [Cultus Witch, Rias]

 **Turn 7**

 **Zero's Field**

 **Damage 2 Drop 4 Soul 2 Hand** 4

 **Front Row ( ,** [Mesmerizing Witch, Fianna]

 **Back Row (,** Locked [Witch of Banquets, Lir]

 **Nix's Field**

 **Damage** 3 **Drop 0 Soul 2 Hand** 8

 **Front Row (** [Star-Vader, "Яeverse" Cradle] [Star-Vader, Infinite Zero Dragon[Star-Vader, "Яeverse" Cradle]

 **Back Row ( , , )**

"It's my turn now." My left hand points to the sky. "Seek Mate!"

My four allies rejoined my side. The lizard, the goat, the black crow, and the black cat all came together, and summon forth a bond. "Forge the bond of Reality and Illusion! [Mezmerising Witch, Fianna]! [Reality Witch, Femme]! Legion!"

I looked to my left, and indeed she was there. We both nodded in unison. "Legion Skill! The curse are put on your allies!"

ACT CounterBlast 2. If this unit is Legion, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose two of your opponent's occupied (RC). Your opponent reveals the top ten cards of her deck, choose two Grade 0 cards from among them, and call them to the designated circles. Then your opponent shuffles the deck.

The two golems were trapped in magic circles, and transformed into a lowly pixie and an electric guy.

"Hmm... I will call [Mesmerizing Witch, Fianna] and use my skill." I shatter the summoned unit, revealing an illusion. "With this, I draw two cards."

I ready my staff. "Legion... Attack."

"No guard!" Nix shouted bravely.

 **Drive Check: Twin Drive!!**

"First Check..." **[Witch of Black Doves, Goewin]** (Critical 5000) "I send all effects to the Vanguard!"

Nix attempted to block the attack with her arms, but the magical blaat phased through it, aiming for the core.

"Second Check..!" **[Cultus Witch, Rias]** "...No trigger."

 **Damage Check: [Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Яeverse"]** **[Star-Vader, "Omega" Glendios]**

"Damn it..." I didn't prepare for _that_ at all. "Now, [Witch of Banquets, Lir] is released from the black rings." The little girl happily jumped out, oblivious to what ensued last turn.

 **Turn 7**

 **Zero's Field**

 **Damage 2 Drop 4 Soul 2 Hand 8**

 **Front Row ( None, [Mesmerizing Witch, Fianna]** **, None )**

 **Back Row (None , [Witch of Banquets, Lir] , None)**

 **Nix's Field**

 **Damage 5 Drop 0 Soul 2 Hand 8**

 **Front Row ( [Star-Vader, Pixie Powder] [Star-Vader, Infinite Zero Dragon, [Shockwave Star-Vader, Dysprosium]**

 **Back Row ( , , )**

"Well, let's have fun together, Nix." I said to her.

"Hey, that's wierd!" Nix shouted back. "Break Ride! [Star-Vader, "Omega" Glendios]!"

I smiled. There's no way I'm out of this, am I?

 **Winner: Nix**

I looked to the side, and Rumia's face-down on the ground, defeated.

Well, atleast it's a tie.

"Mm. I suppose... you won't overtake the shrine, and we won't exterminate you. Deal?" I smiled. "Also, great fight."

"Actually, that was because some voice in the mist told me so." Rumia confessed. "We didn't want to, so it forced us to!"

Reimu turned to me. "We have to go. Fast."

={Cardfight! Gensokyo}=

"It'd seem they are released from your control." The purple magician told the vampire.

"Heheh. They are just weaklings anyways. There's actually no way they would win. It's all fate." The vampire grinned mischievously, but her mind goes the opposite.

 _'Grr... Why does the outcome not go by the guidance of Fate? Is there... something interfering from outside?'_ Her right wing twitched.

 **={Cardfight! Gensokyo}=**

 **Next Chapter**

 **Duel 4 - Ice Fairy Cirno**


End file.
